Getting Into the Christmas Spirit
by BluePhoenix14
Summary: In which Bakugo, who desperately wants to propose to Kirishima, enlists Kaminari's help in coming up with a cute and romantic way to do it. Featuring Kaminari being the world's most supportive friend, cheap Christmas tree decorations and Aizawa in a Santa hat. ONESHOT


**Okay so this was originally a giftfic I wrote for one of my friends over on Archive of Our Own, but I thought I might as well post it here too. Warnings for a bit of language (because Bakugo is here) and some spoilers for season 3 of the anime.**

 **With that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

 _24th December_

Katsuki sighed, running his hands up and down his arms as he waited for Eijirou to return from their garage. The house was colder than it was normally, due in part to them having turned the heating on only recently. Normally during winter Katsuki made sure that the system was on by 8 in the morning at least, but he had rightfully felt like being lazy that morning, and had laid in bed with his boyfriend for several hours rather than turning it on. As a result, the cold from the snow outside had filtered through the whole house, leaving his toes numb and goose-bumps rising on his arms and legs.

He glanced to his right, to the huge fake Christmas tree which they had just finished setting up. Normally they didn't set up their tree the day before Christmas, but this year had left them both wrung out and exhausted. For whatever feasible reason, Japan's villains had decided to increase their criminal activity immediately before the holiday season, which pissed Katsuki off to no end.

Both he and Eijirou had been run off their feet for the last month, and the fact that they were able to get a week off for the holiday was a miracle in of itself. They had somehow been roped into playing the host for a Class A reunion dinner tomorrow – and had decided to finally make their house match the city's festive spirit, if only because their friends would give him exasperated looks if they didn't have a single decoration anyway. He sighed. Eijirou had been wanting to decorate for a while now, anyway, and had, irritatingly, learnt over the years that Katsuki couldn't really deny him anything.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, running his gaze anxiously over the screen. Denki had been texted him after Katsuki had mentioned that he and Eijirou were decorating their tree now. His last message consisted of roughly 50 or so thumbs-up emojis. Pushing down the anxiety dancing around in his stomach, Katsuki stowed his phone away and ran his fingers over the small object in his other pocket.

He turned at the sound of Eijirou entering their living room, face brightened by his typical blinding grin, a box of Christmas tree decorations in his arms. He took a deep breath, then moved to help his boyfriend of over seven years decorate their tree.

 _I can do this._

* * *

 _3 Weeks Earlier_

 _5th December_

 _"This surge in crime is insane, isn't it? I haven't been back to my own apartment in days."_

 _"Then why are you here and not at home?" Katsuki snapped._

 _"Because, darling Katsuki," Kaminari said, twisting his head so he was looking at him past his position slumped on their couch, "I've been existing on instant ramen and energy drinks for a few weeks now, and if I don't get something moderately well-cooked soon, I may just die."_

 _"Then perish." Katsuki snapped at the electric-quirk user. "And call me 'darling' again and I'll cremate your fucking face." Kaminari, knowing full well that the threat was an empty one, rolled his eyes with a grin._

 _"So cruel. You would leave a friend in such peril?" he said with an exaggerated melodramatic tone, throwing his arms out theatrically and pulling an absurdly agonized expression. Had Katsuki not been so worn-out from a day's worth of fighting and used to Kaminari's antics, he might have been in danger of laughing. As it was, he sent the blond a dead-panned glare, and nudged his legs with his sock-clad feet to get his boots off the couch. Kaminari pouted, but readjusted his sitting position nonetheless. The guy had looked so drained when he'd shown up on their doorstep that Katsuki hadn't bothered to make him take his shoes off, instead letting his old classmate collapse boneless onto their couch. Looking at the dirt caked into the thick soles of Kaminari's shoes, however, was making him regret his decision._

 _Katsuki gave a long-suffering sigh. "What do you want, shit-for-brains?" Immediately brightening, Kaminari sat up straighter and grinned bashfully._

 _"Okonomiyaki?" he asked hesitantly. Katsuki rolled his eyes, but wandered into the kitchen, pulling a frying pan from the cupboards. He heard Kaminari clattering around near the front door and relaxed a little when he saw that the excitable blond had finally removed his filthy boots. He focused his attention on making Kaminari's food as his friend pulled a chair up to the bench to sit down and keep making conversation._

 _He zoned out a little as Kaminari's usual chatter reached his ears, picking up on details every now and then. Katsuki refocused briefly when Kaminari told him a story from a few days ago, when he'd run into and teamed up with Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu to take down a villain rampaging in downtown Shinjuku. Katsuki couldn't quite keep the small smirk from his face when he heard that Tokoyami had been muttering about 'revelry in the dark' during the fight. Since coining the phrase during the training camp in their first year at U.A., Bird-head had adopted it and used it ever since._

 _Since graduation, Katsuki's interactions with his former classmates had been limited at best. Even his closest friends, Kaminari, Mina and Sero had all scattered across Japan. He had been lucky, extremely lucky, that Eijirou and he had ended up in the same area. They had only started dating in their second year of school, and even though Katsuki had known that high school relationships didn't normally last (some people within his own class were evidence of that), he and Eijirou had somehow endured for as long as they had._

 _It was partially because they never got to see each other anymore that an annual Christmas party was in order. The tradition had only been going on for a few years now, but this year was the first time that Katsuki had been saddled with hosting duties. The old class group chat had been exploding last week when they had all been discussing the when and where of the party, when Eijirou, bless his stupid, overly-friendly heart, had offered the house that he and Katsuki shared as the venue for that year. Last year's party had been pretty wild, as far as Katsuki remembered, which was especially surprising given that Icy-Hot had been hosting. The Half-and-half bastard was a bundle of unhealthy coping mechanisms, it seemed, excessive drinking included._

 _Katsuki allowed himself a moment to consider if they would be able to drag Aizawa along again this year, before he heard Kaminari ask him a question._

 _"So, how are you and Kirishima doing?" It was an innocuous-enough question, but Katsuki felt his stomach flutter hopelessly as the thoughts which had plagued him the past few months returned, and he glared very determinedly at the now-finished okonomiyaki before dumping it onto a plate and handing it to Kaminari._

 _"We're fucking fine." He muttered as he slid their mayonnaise over the counter. Kaminari raised an eyebrow questioningly as he placed the sauce bottles back on the bench._

 _"Okay…are you alright? I mean, I know that you're about as talkative as a cactus, but if there's something up…" Kaminari trailed off, clearly not sure if this was a case in which Katsuki was actually likely to blow him up. The nervous crackling which emitted from his palms didn't help, and he saw Kaminari lean away from him a little. He clenched his fists, sighing, and folded his arms on the counter._

 _"It's nothing, really." Kaminari frowned, leaning back forward now that he seemed fairly confident that Katsuki wasn't going to kill him._

 _"Are you sure? If there's something going on, dude…" Katsuki mumbled something under his breath. Kaminari blinked in confusion. "What? I can't hear you dude."_

 _Katsuki debated it for a minute. A part of him had been dying to ask someone for help on the whole thing, but he was too proud by nature to stoop to such methods, not to mention that most of his friends were hopeless chatterboxes. Mina was good at giving advice on this sort of stuff, but had absolutely no filter to speak of. Sero was less talented at anything romantic, but also wasn't likely to spill the news prematurely. Kaminari, on the other hand…_

 _He considered him. Kaminari was a chatterbox, yes, it was why he got along so well with Raccoon Eyes, but he wasn't a needless gossip. He could be trusted to keep a secret if it was important. Not to mention, he was probably Eijirou's closest friend, outside of Katsuki himself. Resigning himself to probably receiving some well-meaning but idiotic advice, he sighed._

 _"I…I was…I was going to ask him to marry me." Katsuki mumbled._

 _Kaminari almost choked on a mouthful of okonomiyaki, but caught himself at the last minute and swallowed it, eyes wide. A huge smile nearly split his face in two, and he started to practically gush enthusiasm._

 _"Really? Oh my god, you're serious? Holy crap, dude, I can't believe that one of you is finally going to propose!" Kaminari was basically vibrating in his seat, flapping his hands in motions reminiscent of Four Eyes and seemingly struggling to contain his excitement. He finally slumped back a little, with a breathless, almost ridiculously happy, "Holy shit."_

 _Katsuki scowled at him, ignoring the burning in his cheeks. "Calm down Pikachu, I haven't even asked him yet." Kaminari grinned, making an obvious (unsuccessful) attempt to calm down a little._

 _"Sorry dude, I'm just really happy that you wanna take that step is all. You two have been head over heels for each other since second year." Katsuki rolled his eyes and scowled at his stupidly supportive friend, which did absolutely nothing to dampen Kaminari's cheer._

 _"The only thing is…well, I don't really know how to go about it, and with all the villain attacks recently, I haven't had time to do anything. I wanted to ask him before our Christmas party, but shit's been so hectic lately. And…I know it might sound dumb, but I want to make an actual fucking effort." He scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Kaminari. "Whenever we do anything romantic, Eijirou goes over the top making it fucking cheesy and cutesy…and I've never done anything like that for him, so…"_

 _"I'll help!" Kaminari exclaimed, sitting up straight. Katsuki blinked at him before his face morphed back into its usual scowl._

 _"The fuck you mean, Pikachu?" he growled. "What do you mean_ help _?"_

 _"Well you said you wanted to make it romantic, yeah?" Kaminari babbled excitedly as he sat up, eyes glittering with excitement, "I can help you come up with a way to make your proposal really sweet!" Katsuki death-glared him._

 _"Are you fucking saying that I'm not sweet, Dunce Face?" Kaminari gave him a bland look._

 _"You're about as good at being sweet and romantic as Mineta is at respecting women." He said simply. "You want help or not?" Katsuki scowled, turning his face away. He really would rather do this himself, but he couldn't deny that Kaminari had managed to pull off several grand romantic gestures for his different partners over the years._

 _"Fucking…_ fine _. But you can't drop Eiji so much as a hint, got it? And if you annoy the shit out of me I'll blow your stupid ass up." Kaminari grinned excitedly._

 _"You got it! We're gonna make this the sweetest proposal ever…"_

* * *

Katsuki fought to hide his grin as Eijirou tugged their loops of tinsel from the top of the box, immediately springing back over to their tree to start threading it around the branches. Their box of Christmas decorations was a mess of mismatched ornaments, seemingly endless strings of lights and the inflatable lawn Santa which Eijirou had somehow talked him into buying.

He wasn't entirely sure of the origin of half of the things in the box, though there were a few which stood out to him more than others. He fought back a smirk of amusement when he picked up a small statuette of a demonic looking elf wearing a large hat. Deku had given the statuette to him in their third year as part of a class Secret Santa which he had been unwillingly roped into by Eijirou. Having lost the intimidation factor that he used to hold over his classmates' heads when he'd first been seen snuggled up on the couch with his boyfriend, Deku had seemingly found no problem in handing him the hideous ornament and declaring that it had reminded him of Katsuki.

He would forever deny that he had found Deku's show of spine amusing, instead choosing to scream and chase him halfway around the campus grounds before they had worn themselves out. With no-one but his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé with him, though, he let himself smirk a little before handing it to Eijirou to add to the tree.

Katsuki's gaze slid over to the huge pile of presents which sat in the corner of the room. Eijirou had insisted on buying presents for all the members of their old class, as well as for their former teachers like Aizawa and All Might, both of whom had been extended enthusiastic invitations. They had invited every member of their class save Mineta, as it was a well-known fact that Katsuki would rather throw himself off a bridge than let the pervert into his house, so Deku had taken it upon himself to extend an invitation to that mind-reading fuck named Shinsou instead. Katsuki barely knew the guy, but he couldn't be any worse than grape-piss, so he was content to let him come along in his stead.

Katsuki glanced back at the box, feeling nerves bunch his stomach up again when he saw that they were nearing the end of their tree decorations. He reached into his pocket and ran his fingers over the object inside again. It was a dumb idea, really, and probably something so corny and stupid that it could only have been conceived with the help of Kaminari, but he knew that Eijirou had a soft spot for that sort of thing.

He took a deep breath, and pulled it out of his pocket.

* * *

 _20th December_

 _Katsuki was starting to panic._

 _He'd had Kaminari onboard and trying to help him think of ways to propose to Eijirou for two weeks now, and he was still no closer to thinking of a half-decent way to pop the question than before. Kaminari had been firing off questions for days upon days at that point, and Katsuki knew that he was probably being a little too harsh in his criticisms of the blond's ideas, but he couldn't help that his perfectionist streak was showing again._

 _He had planned on proposing before their Christmas day party with their classmates, but at the rate he was going it wasn't going to happen, given that he only had a few days left before Christmas and no feasible plan to speak of._

 _"You need to calm down a little, man." Kaminari said, giving him a worried look. "Stressing out isn't going to get you anywhere." As much as he hated taking people's advice, he had to acknowledge that Kaminari was right. He sighed, letting his head fall back a little._

 _"Fuck off. You say that like you wouldn't be nervous about this, too. If this were you and fucking Tape-Arms you'd be losing your shit" Kaminari held his hands up defensively._

 _"I'm not saying that I wouldn't be anxious, okay, but you're so high-stung I think you could break a chair over your back." Kaminari poked at his back muscles to emphasize his point, making a face at how tense Katsuki was. "Come on Bakugou, you need a break."_

 _"I do fucking not." Katsuki growled. Criminal activity was still high around the city, and he had no clue if he was going to be called away again to deal with petty crimes. He'd been back and forth from his house all damn week, which had cut his time for planning in half. Combine that with Kaminari's ever-changing schedule, and they hadn't managed to do much planning at all._

 _"Yeah, you need a break. Come on, let's go shopping."_

 _"How the fuck is going shopping meant to help me propose to Eijirou?"_

 _"I don't know! You might get inspired or something. If not, you can help me do some of my Christmas shopping. I still need to get something for Midoriya-"_

 _"Like I'm helping you buy shit for the nerd." He growled. Kaminari rolled his eyes._

 _"Then you can abandon me and grab some sushi." He said. "Either way, we're going out."_

 _Katsuki had long since learned that trying to fight Kaminari when he was truly set on something was pointless at best and impossible at worst, so he followed him to the mall with only a minimal amount of grumbling._

 _The shopping centre was packed to the brim with people, predominantly teenagers or adults who had obviously left their Christmas shopping a little late. He could see couples weaving among the crowds, hands clasped together, and averted his gaze before anxiety could take root in his stomach again. Kaminari seemed to pick up on his more subdued attitude and had been quick to draw his attention to the lavish Christmas decorations scattered around the walls and ceiling of the shopping centre. This mall had really gone all-out this year, and Katsuki found himself looking at them with a hint of admiration._

 _Kaminari seemed determined to run him off his feet, only allowing him reprieve for a few moments to grab some lunch, which almost turned into a whole mess when one of the serving girls working at the sushi train recognised the two blonds and promptly alerted everyone else in the vicinity about who they were. Luckily, Bakugou's reputation as an unpleasant and occasionally violent person served him well, and he and Kaminari were able to duck through the curious crowds with relative ease._

 _Katsuki was relieved when Kaminari dragged him into a superstore, the front of which was also heaped with decorations. It seemed to be far emptier than the other stores, though that may have just been due to its sheer size. He found himself wandering through shelves of Christmas tree ornaments, poking and prodding at a few of them absently._

 _He picked one up. It was a golden lacquered egg, with small plastic stones embedded on the outside. Though it was undoubtedly cheap manufactured garbage, it was designed to look fancy. Noting hinges on the side, he tugged at it slightly, mildly surprised when it opened up, exposing a smooth, empty exterior._

 _He was about to put it back when Kaminari came rocketing back around the corner from where he'd gone to investigate the store's large snow globe collection, and spotted the small ornament in Katsuki's hand. He grinned, about to comment, when he froze, looking at the ornament with an odd expression on his face._

 _"Oi, Katsuki," he asked, "Have you and Kirishima put up your Christmas tree yet?" Katsuki looked at him, bewildered._

 _"Uh, no, not yet. We've been too busy. The fuck does it matter?"_

 _Kaminari wordlessly took the small golden ornament and twisted it around to face Katsuki. "Just imagine it." He said, getting down onto his knees and mockingly opening it up and closing it again. "Put a ring inside and bam, badass proposal idea."_

 _"That's corny as fuck." Katsuki snapped back, trying to ignore the part of him that was eying the ornament and wondering how best to keep a ring inside. Kaminari waggled his eyebrows as he got back to his feet and handed the ornament back to Katsuki._

 _"You know you love it."_

 _They left the mall an hour later, with Kaminari holding multiple bags with gifts for their friends. Katsuki's arms were bare of bags; he had only the small ornament, now nestled in his pocket._

* * *

Katsuki sighed, glancing down at the egg. He was still seated on the floor next to the box of decorations, watching as Eijirou hung baubles on the tree with a grin. Eijirou had been inconsiderate enough as to look fucking amazing today, as if to further exacerbate Katsuki's anxiety. He'd pulled his hair into a loose ponytail which Katsuki loved a ridiculous amount, and was wearing a simple pair of sweatpants and, to top it all off, one of Katsuki's shirts. If Katsuki was ever getting into heaven, he knew that the sight before him now would be what greeted him at the gates.

He shifted his position so that he had his legs folded underneath him as his boyfriend turned to grab the next ornament from his hands. Sucking in a deep breath which Eijirou hopefully didn't notice, he handed him the small egg, hoping that Eijirou didn't notice he was shaking slightly.

Eijirou blinked at it, taking it from Katsuki's hands.

"Oohh, this one's pretty," he said, turning it over curiously as he admired the golden and red object, "when did we get this one?" he was so wrapped up in examining the ornament that he didn't even notice Katsuki altering his position again so that he was kneeling on one knee.

"Not long ago." He said, praying that Eijirou noticed the clasp which held it shut.

Luck was on his side that day, and his boyfriend's eyes went wide with curiosity when he spotted the hinges on the side. He turned it over, and opened it gently, investigating the interior. Katsuki felt his stomach flutter nervously as Eijirou frowned in confusion and pulled a silver ring from the ornament.

"Haha, yeah," Katsuki murmured as he reached up to gently take the ring from Eijirou's hand, "well in hindsight that was a dumb idea…" as he spoke, Eijirou evidently noticed that he was on one knee, and his expression morphed from one of confusion to shock, his eyes widening like saucers.

Katsuki sighed. "Fuck it." He mumbled to himself. "I'm not good at this romantic shit, so just…bear with me, okay?" he shuffled a little so that he was holding the ring out to Eijirou, who seemed to be frozen to the spot, gaping at Katsuki as though he had just grown a second head or sincerely complimented Deku.

"To put it simply…well…I've been alive for twenty-four fucking years at this point, and in all that time, I've only met one person who's understood me from the very start. Ever since I was a kid, people had always said that I'm too aggressive, too proud…and way, way, too angry. By the time I started at U.A. I'd really given up on the idea of having people who knew me and liked me for who I was. Of course, that didn't pan out, since I managed to befriend you." He looked up at Eijirou. His boyfriend still looked struck dumb, and had his hand clasped over his mouth. Katsuki swallowed nervously and continued.

"I don't normally like the idea of relying on anyone but myself but…getting close to you was the best thing I've ever done. For most of my life, my goal's been to become number one, and it still is. But, I've realized…I don't want to be number one without you cheering me on. You've done so much for me that I can't imagine living without you anymore…" he became aware of the fact that Eijirou was crying, and forced himself to continue, "…spending time together at our first sports festival, saving me from the League of Villains, forcing me to go on dumb dates with you…every moment that I get to spend with you feels fucking amazing and…fuck…just…Eijirou Kirishima, will you marry me?"

His boyfriend was completely dumbstruck, staring at him through teary eyes. Katsuki felt himself panic briefly. He wasn't the best at expressing his feelings and had tried to get across as much of what he felt as he could. He was about ready to hurriedly ask Eijirou to forget all about it when the redhead let out a noise halfway between a cry of joy and sob, and tackled Katsuki to the ground.

"Th-that was s-so d-damn m-ma- _manly_." Eijirou sobbed, pressing his face into the junction of Katsuki's neck. Katsuki blinked in surprise, chuckling slightly.

"It's a yes or no question Shitty Hair." He commented softly. Eijirou laughed wetly and pulled away, seizing Katsuki's face in his hands.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES." He exclaimed, beginning to press kisses to every inch of Katsuki's face. "Of course I'll marry you, god, like you even have to ask." He pulled away only briefly before leaning back down and kissing him on the lips. Katsuki felt the tension in his body disperse as he relaxed, sighing contentedly into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his new fiancé.

It took a good ten minutes to convince Eijirou to sit up and give him some space to breathe. He had miraculously managed to keep hold of the ring even after being tackled, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he slid it onto Eijirou's ring finger. The redhead stared at it in amazement for a moment, like he still couldn't believe the moment was happening, and promptly began kissing Katsuki again.

"I love you so much." Eijirou murmured, gazing directly into his eyes. Katsuki felt himself melt at the sheer warmth in his voice, and leaned into him, nuzzling his nose into Eijirou's neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _25th December_

Katsuki groaned as he slowly woke up. A quick glance at the clock informed him that it was 9am, meaning that he only had a few hours to cook enough food for over 20 people to feel reasonably well fed. He sighed, burrowing into the warm covers. He hadn't gotten as much sleep as he'd wanted, due primarily to the veritable lovefest which Eijirou had initiated last night. He couldn't be bothered feeling annoyed, though, not when their bed was warm and soft, and his fiancé's arm was draped snugly around his middle.

He was reluctant to leave but knew that he had to get out of bed eventually. He had agreed to host his former classmates for Christmas day, and he was going to deliver, goddamn it. He gently shook Eijirou's shoulder. Predictably, the redhead tightened his grip on Katsuki and implored him to stay with him a little while longer. Katsuki sighed, but gently shook him off and stumbled out of bed, stretching a little. He glanced at himself in the mirror, blinked a little when he noted the sheer number of hickeys on his neck, and promptly began to hunt down a half-decent shirt.

The morning passed in a relaxed manner, though it did take Eijirou a good half-hour after Katsuki had already gone to the kitchen to prep food to wake up properly. It was more than a little distracting to have Eijirou wrapping his arms around his middle from behind and gently sway to the music he was humming, but he leant back against his fiancé anyway, trying to keep himself from getting embarrassingly happy about what had happened yesterday.

 _Fiancé. Eijirou's my fiancé. I'm going to marry him_. The smile on his face was so wide it was hurting his cheeks, but he didn't bother to suppress it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Eijirou mumbled from behind him.

"Marrying you." Katsuki responded quietly. Eijirou stilled briefly, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Should we tell our friends or not?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Katsuki looked at him.

"If you want to, of course." Eijirou hummed under his breath.

"Katsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna fuck with them a little first."

Katsuki laughed, the motion making Eijirou readjust his grip a little.

"This is why I love you."

* * *

"Merry Christmas guys!" Mina exclaimed as she rushed through their front door, not hesitating in the slightest to wrap her arms around both Eijirou and Katsuki in a tight hug. Katsuki grumbled at it a little, but Eijirou eagerly reciprocated it, greeting her happily. Peering past the overly-keen girl, Katsuki could see several other former members of Class A outside. Iida, predictably, was right on time, with a serious-looking Tokoyami beside him. Midoriya and Todoroki were also there, with the latter trying to fix Deku's scarf so that it properly protected his face while the green-haired man blushed and babbled about how it was fine. Katsuki struggled to not roll his eyes and snort derisively. They'd finally gotten their shit together and started dating a few months ago, but from how Deku acted, he might as well have been a shy schoolgirl.

Kaminari was there too, grinning at Katsuki though there was curious glint in his eyes, arm-in-arm with Sero. Eijirou ushered their obviously-freezing friends inside. When Kaminari moved past Katsuki, eyebrow quirked inquisitively, he let a small smile appear on his face, and nodded. Kaminari grinned radiantly, tugging Sero into the next room with even more enthusiasm than before.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, lingering by the door to let other arriving guests in. Shinsou drifted in looking like a homeless person, with a far too exuberant Uraraka chattering along beside him. Momo and Jirou arrived shortly after, holding hands and smiling. Katsuki allowed his vicious glare to relax a little when he saw them, as they had always been among the most tolerable of Class A's students. The others arrived in one large group, and Katsuki waved them in impatiently.

He was surprised to see that both Aizawa and All Might had shown up, and, even more surprisingly, that someone (presumably All Might) had managed to force a fluffy Santa's hat onto Aizawa's head. It was likely the hat which was making Aizawa look even more suicidal than usual, but it was Aizawa, so who really knew.

Once everyone had (finally) arrived, Katsuki gratefully escaped back to the kitchen. His quest for solitude was, however, foiled when he found Shinsou napping against the counter like a goddamned cat. The brainwasher was surprisingly helpful, though, taking dishes out to the tables when he asked (read: yelled).

Lunch was as noisy an affair as one would expect with their class, with the noise occasionally being punctuated by a wildly gesturing Iida asking everyone to lower their noise level to be considerate of the neighbours. Katsuki sat back in his chair a little, silently observing the others as they ate and talked happily.

Eijirou was sitting to his right, and Katsuki couldn't help but smile a little when he felt him take his hand, the cool metal of his ring pressing into the top of Katsuki's hand.

"Thanks for hosting this, guys! I forgot how nice your house was!" Mina exclaimed.

Eijirou grinned. "No problem! It's great to have everyone together again!" he said cheerfully. The conversation progressed in a similar thread for a while, before Mina inevitably steered it back towards one of her favourite topics: romance.

"So," she said, leaning forward and waggling her eyebrows at Eijirou and Katsuki, "how has your relationship been coming along?" Eijirou glanced at him in an expression which Katsuki recognised well. _Time to fuck with our friends_ , the look said. Katsuki stifled another smile.

"Oh, did we not mention it?" Eijirou said, feigning confusion, "We're not dating anymore."

Mina's jaw dropped open. Sero looked as though someone had just killed a kitten in front of him, immediately turning to grab at Kaminari's arm. Midoriya looked downright alarmed at the news, and Uraraka wilted sadly. Even Iida paused in his seemingly endless tirade against Shinsou for sleeping on the table and stared at them, looking stunned.

"WHAT?!" Mina shrieked, looking absolutely horrified. "Wha-what do you mean you're not dating anymore? When...how…WHAT?" Katsuki cringed back a little from the acid-quirk user, if only to avoid the sheer volume of her voice. Eijirou was nodding, a grave expression on his face, though Katsuki could see from their proximity that he was struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah, it only changed yesterday…" he said, sighing overdramatically. Katsuki glanced down their table. It was clear that Todoroki wasn't having any of it, and even Midoriya was frowning slightly, looking as if he was a little doubtful of the scene before him. Katsuki was trying very hard not to smirk at the stunned, somewhat heartbroken look on Mina's face. Her yelling had drawn the attention of everyone in the room, most of whom looked confused as she continued to fire questions at Eijirou and Katsuki.

"Why the hell aren't you two dating anymore?!" she asked.

Eijirou remained stoic for only a few moments longer before a grin slowly began to spread over his face and he started laughing. Mina stared at him, completely bewildered before he smiled a little shyly and released his grip on Katsuki to hold up his left hand.

Mina's eyes zeroed in on the ring on his finger, and she immediately began yelling again.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, though her tone this time was decidedly more excited than angry this time. Eijirou started laughing.

"Sorry Mina, I couldn't resist messing with you a little." Mina didn't even look upset; she was jumping up and down, and promptly threw herself over the table to tackle them in the second tight hug of the day. Those who weren't close enough to them to have seen Eijirou's ring looked even more bewildered than before.

"When the hell did you two get engaged?" she shrieked, smacking them both as if it would make them yield answers faster. Everyone else in the room began exclaiming in delight, congratulating them. Even Aizawa, still with the ludicrous hat perched on his long black hair, muttered a congratulations. Mina continued to smack Bakugo's arm and he growled, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Yesterday, you crazy bitch, were you not listening?" he mumbled. Mina shrieked, looking delighted.

"I would just like to extend my sincerest congratulations to both of you! I hope your matrimony proves long and harmonious!" Iida exclaimed, making almost violent air-chopping motions with his hands. Katsuki rolled his eyes, but Eijirou thanked him sincerely as they were helped off the floor by a laughing Kaminari. He grinned at Katsuki.

"Told you it'd be fine." He said teasingly. Eijirou looked at him in shock.

"You knew?" he said. Kaminari grinned guiltily.

"Yup, I would be sorry for not telling you, but, for obvious reasons, I'm not." He slapped them both on the shoulder. "Congrats! I'd better get the first damn save-the-date that you two print." Katsuki rolled his eyes again as Sero latched onto his boyfriend, complaining that Kaminari hadn't shared the news with him.

Eijirou laughed, wrapping his arm around Katsuki's waist and pulling him into a warm hug, nuzzling his face into his spiky blond hair and kissing the top of his head. Katsuki relaxed into his hold, ignoring the wolf-whistles the others made. _I get to marry this man. Eijirou fucking Kirishima is my goddamn fiancé._

And, uncaring that the rest of his old class could see him, Katsuki smiled.


End file.
